


A Ride On The Ferris Wheel

by Lgbtimelord



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbtimelord/pseuds/Lgbtimelord
Summary: But she's supposed to be pissed at Darlene and she really is, but there's that part of her mind that needs to be sure that Darlene is okay.OrElliot dies and Dom goes to check on Darlene.





	A Ride On The Ferris Wheel

Elliot dies.

A freak accident that Dominique is one hundred percent it was not an accident, he had bruises and sings of struggled everywhere on his body, but she was send a message to mark it as that, along with a picture of Jamie in his backyard, so that's what she did. And when she did that, Dom's mind immediately went to Darlene.  
Darlene, who broke her heart and who she blames for all that has happened even though there's that part of her mind that knows it is her fault for sticking her nose where she shouldn't. But she's supposed to be pissed at Darlene and she really is, but there's that part of her mind that needs to be sure that Darlene is okay. That she's not going back to her terrible habits or that she doesn't go crazy and decides that revenge is the answer to what happened to her brother.  
So she drops everything and sets out to try find her. The first place she tried was Elliot's apartment, the lock was broken and the house was a mess, clear signs of someone being taken. But nothing else. She knocked on the neighborhood's door and a chubby old man answered her, and a black dog looked at her with disappointment, like hoping she was someone else. When she asked for Darlene, the man tensed up and after a second his face went really sad and told her she hasn't seen her in months, he also asked if he knew when Elliot was coming back, when she didn't answer he sighed and went back inside. Dominique had to hold back tears when she heard "I guess is just you and me now, Flipper."  
The next place she goes to is the arcade, the place was in ruins, with graffiti on its wall of fsociety fanatics. She had to break the lock to get in. Inside, everything was the same as the last time she was here. Cups of alcohol everywhere and the rests of police tape that they had left here when they found it. But there was nothing more. No sign of anyone being here or that someone had been here recently.   
She had no other place to look, she could try Cisco's apartment but it had been sold a few months ago, not long after his death. And there was no way Darlene was going back to the safe house, it was never her favorite place. She was going to the car, disappointed she hadn't found her, when she noticed the ferris wheel moving. But how could it be moving? This was an abandoned place and does that thing still have the power to work? And who even is operating that thing?   
And that's why she goes check that out, she's not sure why, it could simply be a malfunction but there was a kind of pull that told her to go. She had a hunch that Darlene was there, so she went. And she was right, Darlene was there. In that moment, she was at the top of it, Dom tried to call her, tell her to come back but the noise of the moving wheel make it imposible for her voice to sound over it and for Darlene to hear her.  
So she decided to wait until the carriage was in front of her and jump in. When she's inside she sees Darlene just sitting there with a bottle of vodka in her hand, not even aware that someone else was inside the carriage now. The smell was terrible, a mix between alcohol and cigarette smoke.   
Darlene looked as if she hadn't slept for days, and she probably hadn't. She had dark circles around her eyes and her make up was ruined, dry black tears were in her face as if she had run out of them. She was looking at the sea, probably remembering that one time she went with her family to the beach, that memory she told Dominique in one of the nights they stayed up until late talking in the safe house. She had told it with love in her voice, one of the few times Dom had hear it on her. A sweet _I like you_ comes to her mind but she pushes the memory to the back of her mind because now is not the time to get distracted by the feeling of soft lips and soft hands on her skin that she misses so much yet can't have on her again. A few minutes passed by until Darlene noticed someone else was with her in the carriage. It took a soft "Darlene" from Dom to snap her out of her own mind. She said Darlene like she always did, with longing and a little bit of hope, that right now, she hates so much. Because seeing her now, so broken and small, curled up to herself, makes her forget she was ever mad at her and that she should definitely not want to kiss her until Darlene doesn't feel any of the pain she feels right now.  
She was wearing her usual clothes, jeans shorts and a black hoodie, it took her a moment to notice it was too big for her and that it was probably Elliot's. It was crazy for Dominique in that moment because they are so different yet so similar. How they both suffer and leaned in their brothers only to lose them one way or another. How Dom also cried the night her father told her not to come back because of who she is.  
When Darlene looks at her, Dom's breath stops for a second. She knew Darlene had been crying but the way her eyes looked right now broke her heart, so red and full of sorrow. The words she said to Darlene a few months ago came into her mind, _pure and utter agony,_  and she never regret them more in her life because that's what Darlene must be feeling right now and Dom can't help but think she inflicted it on her.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Darlene asked, her voice sounded raspy and tired, clear signs she had been crying. Dom didn't know what to said, she wanted to say that she was sorry, that she didn't mean all those words she said, that she was sorry her brother had died, that she couldn't do anything about it and had to lie about what happened to him and that she later calls herself someone with aligned morals. She wanted to say she misses her, she misses their talks and their jokes, she misses her kisses even though she only got the chance to feel them once. But she can't say any of that because right now it's not about her, it's about being here for Darlene so she says exactly that.  
"I'm here." And that's when Darlene couldn't take it anymore so she runs to the other side of the carriage and hugs Dom and cries in her arms because Dom is all she's got left.  
And she sobs "I don't have anyone now". She thinks about Elliot, who now is dead, thinks about Angela, who is too far gone to reason with and who is another person that blames her for everything.  
Dom whispers to her for God knows how long, telling her that everything is going to be okay and that she's not leaving again, she won't. She regrets those words and even though everything might be fucked up, they'll work though it, somehow.  
"It's not true" Dom says after a while, "that you don't have anyone" she says when Darlene looks at her with confusion in her eyes "you have me."  
After that, Darlene looks at her but doesn't say anything, she tries to, but the words she wants to say are too strong and too much to say them right now, she was leaning into her, probably to kiss her, to feel those lips she misses so much again, until she caught herself and stopped and took a big breath, so she keeps looking at Dom until she couldn't hold her gaze anymore and she asks her why she came to the ferris wheel of all places.  
Darlene thinks of years before that one summer that didn't suck. When she and Elliot were excited to be here and they waited for and hour and a half to get up here and how much they loved the view.  
She thinks of that day she saw him come back to the arcade, he came here before and she always thought it was because he found it relaxing, seeing the sea. But it wasn't until she was up here that she remembered that day, when they were just a brother and a sister having fun in a park, not two souls that created a revolution and that now one of them was just that, a soul.  
"Because this was Elliot's. And Elliot was my family." It's the only she could say before her voice broke.  
And it's only when it gets dark and they both start to shiver that they decide it's probably best to get out now. And they go hand in hand to fix whatever it is their fucked up relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @lgbtimelord  
> Twitter of the lovely Dakota aka the one that actually had the idea of this fic: @villanseve


End file.
